happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rip
Rip is a is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Rip is a black fox with a three tails and, like torn, he has brown hair. His brother is named Torn. He also has super flying powers and can fly faster than Torn, 10,000 miles per minute, but he does not fly that fast unless he is in grave danger. Despite his high number of appearances, he rarely dies. The only episodes where Rip dies are in Want some rip with that? (debatable), Eye Candy, Trouble Double Crosser, Frisbee Yourself, I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2, Better Early Than Ever, and Bank You Very Much ''(debatable). Rip's Episodes Starring Roles #Want some rip with that? #Your happy your ugly #Eye Candy #Hide and Seek #The punk The kill #This is your Knife #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #You're Ripping Me Apart' #Party Animal #Torn and Rip`s Revenge #Face Off #Dog Darn It! #No Dogs Allowed #Frisbee Yourself #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 Featuring Roles #Gimmy my Lunch Money #This Is Your Love #A Hippy Situation #Court Odour #Better Early Than Ever Appearances #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Bottling it Up Inside #A Close Shave #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much Fates Deaths #Want some rip with that? - Dies when a taco falls into his head ('debatable'). #Eye Candy - His brain and his other eye exit his head through his eye socket. #Trouble Double Crosser - Killed in a fight #Frisbee Yourself - Set on fire by a broken light. #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 - Run over by dogs #Better Early Than Ever - Die from paper cuts. #Bank You Very Much - Possibly shot by Lumpy ('debatable'''). Kills #Hammy - 1 (Hide and Seek) #Cheeks - 2 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers) #Overload - 1 (Hide and Seek) #Pierce - 1 (The punk the kill) #Hightower - 1 (This is your knife) #Pop - 1 (This is your knife) #Scratchy - 1 (This is your knife) #Torn - 1 (Want some rip with that? debatable) #Lisa Simpson - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) #Ava - 2 (Flippin' Burgers, You're Ripping Me Apart) #Mickey Mouse - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) #Sebastian - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) #Toothy - 2 (Keepin it reel, Party Animal) #Kaleidoscope - 1 (Keepin it reel) #Sapphire - 1 (Keepin it reel) #Giyga - 1 (Keepin it reel) #Crafty - 2 (Keepin it reel, Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Puffy - 3 (Keepin it reel, You're Ripping Me Apart, Double Whammy) #Flaky - 1 (You're Ripping Me Apart) #Trippy - 3 (You're Ripping Me Apart, This is your love, Double Whammy) #Rocky - 1 (Party Animal) #Buckethead - 1 (Party Animal) #Ribbons - 1 (Party Animal) #Braze - 1 (Party Animal) #O'Clock - 1 (Double Whammy) #Bart Simpson - 1 (Double Whammy) #Fatty - 1 (Double Whammy) #Petunia - 1 (Double Whammy) #Handy - 1 (Frisbee Yourself) #Ale - 1 (Bottling it Up Inside) #Lumpoo - 1 (Bottling it Up Inside) Trivia *He flips-out sometimes. *He was on a date with Pia. *In season 2, Rip only has one tail *In Bottling it Up Inside, he saved the day by killing Ale, though Flippy may have killed Rip or continued killing people. Gallery CENDINGc49.png|Rip character info Riporganila.jpg|Rip's new deisgn rip title.png|Rip's Season 2 Intro. Rip.jpg|Rip's old design. cENDINGcc10.png|Rip with Torn. cENDINGcc11.png|Rip about to kill Hippy. Eyecandy2.png|Rip in the fan version of "Eye Candy". riphair.png|Rip's hair. rip mer.png|Rip and Hippy in a iPhone cover. rip 1.png|Rip in a pokeball Thisisyourkniferip.png|Rip in This is your Knife. Hideandseek.png|Rip with Cheeks, Overload, and Hammy cENDINGc57.png|Rip Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Black Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:foxes Category:Danielsecond`s characters